Inspired By Love
by FallingSkiesandStars
Summary: Because of a break-up, Hinata felt like she wanted to let everyone know how she's feeling inside. SasuHina Rated T, Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hinata and her family moved to another house, in another place. A different place to be exact. _I should probably just get used to it._ Hinata thought inwardly. She opened her last box filled with her things. The first thing she saw was a cute bunny logo t-shirt. She had this a long time ago and she's sure it's not going to fit her. She took of her shirt and was about to wear her shirt when…

"Hey, Hinata! I just wanted to let you – whoa!" Neji was shocked to see a shirtless Hinata. Hinata froze and turned to look at him. Her face was glowing red. Note to self, close the door next time. For a few moments of eye contact, Neji slammed the door on the outside.

Hinata still froze. What just happened? She looked at her bunny shirt for a few seconds and began to wear it. It still fit but it was kinda revealing. Her cleavage can be obviously seen and it made her breasts look bigger. It made her blush more so she took it off and went back to her previous shirt. The bunny shirt was revealing but also comfortable.

She put her shirt in the wardrobe and looked inside the box again. It was her old diary. She just finished it yesterday and she ought to buy another one tomorrow. She saw her old piggy bank. It was pink, glassy and smooth. She got it when she was five years old. She decided she won't use it anymore at age twelve. But it would make a good decoration in her room, though. She looked what else was inside her box.

She left the box with things still inside and went outside. She twisted the doorknob and saw a blushing Neji.

"S-so, y-y-you s-saw, huh?" She stuttered embarrassingly. _Oh, this is so embarrassing._ The incident was definitely humiliating. Neji looked away from her and didn't answer.

"I-I…" Neji paused and shook his head furiously then his blush faded away. "I just wanted to let you know that you're going back to school tomorrow." With that, he quickened his pace and left her standing right there. Oh how she wanted to turn back time. She can never forget what just happened that easily.

She went inside her room and locked it. She was still blushing, mimicking Neji, her blush faded as well. She went to her nine-hundred gigabyte laptop. It was really expensive but she needed it for schools and projects.

There's something about Hinata that you may never know. She's an internet addict. She would always go to to read romantic stories of her favorite couples whenever she doesn't have any novels to read. Even a short story can make her day.

She looked at her digital watch, 9:00 PM. Time to sleep, after all, there's school tomorrow. After reading something romantic, she turned off her laptop and went inside her own bathroom. After taking a half-bath and changed into her pajamas. She went to her bed and lie down. She looked above to see a plain purple ceiling. There's nothing special to admire it. Perhaps she's just boring herself to sleep. Little does she know, she didn't set her alarm clock on.

The next day…

Neji woke her up. She stirred and sat up. She raised her arms and yawned cutely. She's not trying to make herself look cute, she's just cute. Neji couldn't help but look at her ample chest. It looked so big and perfect. He couldn't help but blush an stared at it.

"N-Neji-nii, about y-yesterday. I'm s-sorry, I s-should've locked the d-door." She apologized and blushed as well. She would do anything to forget it! Well, almost anything. Neji heard this and decided to take this as an advantage to save his pride.

"Hn. You should be ashamed of yourself. Don't forget to lock your door next time." He stated coldly. She nodded furiously.

They both walked outside and went to the kitchen. They both saw Hiashi, who was drinking black coffee and reading a new newspaper, like he always does.

The reason why Neji moved in with them, not that his family died, is because it's the only way he could go to his dream college and not to mention, Tenten. His girlfriend moved away last time and now he could meet her and kiss her.

"Morning. Had a good rest?" Hiromi smiled lovingly. Neji and Hinata nodded tiredly. Hinata looked like a spitting image of her mother. They had long raven hair, purple-gray eyes and a sexy body. Hiashi is one lucky dad. Neji nodded. He grabbed a toast and covered it with peanut butter. Hanabi was the last one to come. "Hey, peeps."

"Yo." Neji greeted her and began to eat his peanut buttered toast.

"Hey, Hanabi." Hinata was the second one to see her. Hanabi had her hair messed up and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Hinata helped her mother cook bacon and eggs. Hiromi began to hum a lullaby and everyone couldn't help but relaxed at the sound of her soothing voice. She grabbed plates and put cooked bacons and sunny side up eggs on every plate. She gave one to Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji.

"You're not going to eat, sweetie?" Hiromi asked sadly. Her mother pouted and Hinata shook her head. "I'm s-sorry, mother. M-maybe a t-toast would be f-fine."

"Obviously, mom. She's just on a diet." Hanabi butted in. Hinata shook her head. After finishing her breakfast, she proceeded to the bathroom before Hinata could protest._ I'm not on a diet, I just don't feel like eating._

Hinata munched on her toast sadly while her mom went to the living room to watch some soap operas like she always do.

"Neji, you're a junior now, just another year. Your father must be really proud of you." Hiashi complimented. It was one of the rare times for him to compliment his family, even to his wife.

Neji felt proud of himself for being in senior year now, and then he would go off to college soon and make plans. He better prepare himself and organize for his future.

"Thank you, uncle." He thanked him. He didn't sound like he wanted to thank him but Hiashi doesn't sound like he complimented him.

"I'm really proud of you, Neji. It won't be easy but it'll be worth it, dear." Hiromi complimented and hugged him. Neji smiled, he loves his aunt. Everything about her is so enthusiastic and full of life even at the age of 37.

Hinata didn't say anything but she did feel a little jealous of him. He had so many awards, trophies, and a lot of accomplishments and she's always the last one of the three. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of her own father getting angry at her but never showed it.

After Hanabi finished taking a bath, it was Hinata's turn. She grabbed her scented lavender towel and her brand new uniform. Unlike her old school, they wear long sleeves and long skirts. It made her feel conservative and comfortable while this…is really revealing, just quite the contrary.

After cleaning herself with warm water, she dried herself with a towel and put some baby powder and deodorant. After wearing her new uncomfortable clothes, she added a little cologne so it wouldn't be too overbearing. _I like my old school uniform better._ She thought sadly.

After going out of the bathroom, she went to her room and grabbed her bag. Inside those were brand new plastic covered books and notebooks. She had a scientific calculator, a pencil case, ball pen, mechanical pencils and all sets of colored pencils. Look, a brand new planner! Now Hinata won't forget schedules and all that.

_Oh well, time to put some stuff today. What day is it today_? Hinata looked at her watch, it was Monday. She planned to buy a new journal today. _What else to put? Hmm… Maybe later,_ maybe she'll be able to plan some stuff while the time is going.

Hinata went outside of her room and looked at the mirror in the living room. Hinata tensed up a bit, she's catoptrophobic after watching the movie Mirrors. That movie couldn't simply get out of her head.

She looked fine, but it did show a bit of her body. But she still thinks it's still revealing. The skirt is one inches above her knees, anyway.

After the three finished preparing themselves, they grabbed their lunchboxes and stuffed it on their bags.

"Bye, pumpkins! Have a fun day at school!" Hiromi waved goodbye with a smile plastered on her young face. They both waved their hands back at her and walked on their way down at school.

"I swear mom can be embarrassing sometimes, seriously, my friends might even laugh at me!" Hanabi pouted and immediately folded her arms.

Hinata and Neji looked at each other and sighed. Hanabi can be such a stupid whiner sometimes.

While they were all walking down on the street corner, Hinata was busy thinking about her new school. Will it be nicer than her old school? Would she make a lot of friends? A lot of questions were inside her mind as her curiosity got stronger and stronger. She didn't even realize that the school gates were getting near.

Neji saw this and gave her a little shove on her shoulder to wake her up from never land.

"We're almost there, now stop daydreaming." Neji ordered strictly.

The school has two buildings. One for the high school and one of the elementary.

"See you later, peeps. Time to impress my new classmates with my amazing fashion sense and never to mess with Hanabi Hyuuga." She bragged and moved her fingers gracefully as a sign of goodbye. They both looked at her back until she disappeared inside the second building.

They both shrugged and went inside the building. They were both walking down the halls and saw unfamiliar students shoving books inside their lockers and some other girls chatting about something. Until they saw Tenten beside her lockers.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata called her name as she saw a familiar brunette. Tenten looked at them both and smiled. Her eyes were glimmering and it's visible that she missed them. She hugged Hinata and soon hugged Neji. "Tenten…"

Neji was about to kiss Tenten when Tenten stopped him.

"Neji…there's something I have to tell you…" Tenten said sadly. Neji got a little nervous. Hinata was put out of the conversation and didn't say anything.

"It's b-been t-t-three y-years ever since we s-saw each other…I thought you gave up on me and I gave up on you. I don't even know if I love you like that anymore." Tenten sniffed sadly.

"Tenten…I—"

"Neji, even if I don't love you like that, you will always be precious to me. Besides, I have a new boyfriend, now. It's Lee…we just started dating for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry, Neji. I guess we were never made for each other." Tenten continued. She looked down while tears began to fall all the way to her chin.

"I will never give up on you, Tenten. But if that's your decision, I will always love you." Neji confessed and hugged her one last time. He just wanted to avoid her.

"I'm really sorry, Neji." She apologized.

"No. Don't be sorry… I hope Lee is the right guy for you."

Hinata was silent after the conversation. Did they just break up? They just started dating for three whole years, and just kept in touch online. Hinata felt angry at Tenten for betraying him like that. She should just wait and never lose hope! Not finding a new guy to love.

Neji looked like he wanted to cry, but not in front of everyone. So he endured it, he felt like his heart was broken into a million pieces and the pieces were thrown away in the middle of nowhere.

"Neji-nii, w-were g-going to be l-late for our first class." Hinata felt like changing the subject. It felt so wrong but she thinks it's the only way.

"Hn. I guess so." Neji said sadly and Hinata lead him to their first class.

"Hm… New students, I see. Introduce yourselves." Kakashi said lazily.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and this is Neji Hyuuga." She introduced. She knew Neji doesn't feel like talking, let alone go to school after the break up earlier.

Some of the girls, minus Tenten, looked at him with hearts on their eyes. Oh great, another badass is attending on their school. Some of the boys checked out on Hinata but it seems like they aren't interested in her.

Hinata looked at the girls, they all look so beautiful and trying to make themselves popular. It's like, they're clinging to popularity like their life depended on it. Back in her school, people always make new students feel welcome and they were all just being themselves. This school is sure different.

"Well then, Hinata. Sit next to Sasuke. Neji sit next to Tenten. Now raise your hand." Kakashi ordered lazily. Neji tensed up a bit. He really wanted to avoid and think about that incident. He isn't ready to sit next to Tenten yet.

The old students raised their hands. It's surprising to see Hinata walking faster than Neji. Even Hinata noticed this… _I'm sorry, Neji-nii, if there's only something I could do._ She thought sadly at the ex-couple. She didn't pay attention to Sasuke who looked at her a few seconds ago.

Hinata looked at everyone in the classroom, except for Sasuke only because Sasuke is a bit scary and he looked like he doesn't want to be looked at. Most of the girls are wearing skirts shorter than hers. Almost everyone can see a glimpse of panties or even g-strings. They didn't even care about following Kakashi's orders. They even harassed a girl. Hinata didn't noticed that the girl seems to like it. What kind of school is this? This is plain absurd!

For some reason, Hinata missed her old school, and the old place. There was a tear falling out of her cheeks and Sasuke looks like he doesn't even care.

* * *

Yeah, a new fanfic. :/ Not sure if I could finish it. I have like three unfinished stories and I feel like I want to finish a new one. I want to make this story long and I hope you're patient enough. But making a new one doesn't mean you can finish one, it'll make it harder for you so. Anyway, please review. I would like to see you review and rate. It makes me appreciate my story.


	2. Chapter 2 Be Happy

"I don't know, really…But Tenten is like the only woman for me. Y'know?" Neji said dramatically, he was lying down on his own bed while Hinata sat on his chair.

"M-maybe you w-w-weren't m-made for each other." She told him sadly. It's been 2 days since she walked up to his room to see if he was okay. She knew he would vent to her about Tenten. Hanabi on the other hand just told them she had made thousands of friends because of her great charisma. She had gained the number one popularity in the elementary. She would talk and gossip in her phone or update her Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr.

"But I love Tenten. I know it's selfish for me to say this but it feels like we're actually made for each other." Neji continued, he stared at the ceiling. Not caring what happened, Neji had gone emo and sadistic after the break up thing.

"Neji-nii, p-please. It's t-time to move on, there are other w-women out there." Hinata tried to make Neji better but it didn't work, sometimes it would make him feel bad.

"I can't. Because of Tenten, I feel like my heart stopped beating and was crushed into a million pieces. It really hurts, Hinata."

"I-I c-can i-imagine how it f-f-feels like." Hinata replied absentmindedly.

"Can you, Hinata? You don't even have a boyfriend yet! You. Don't. Fucking Know. How painful it is right now! So don't say things you know nothing of!" Neji snapped angrily. Hinata's eyes widened, tears threatened to fall. His eyes widened when he realized he just snapped at her. He just let his anger and sadness get the best of him.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry…" Neji apologized lowly. He grabbed her shoulders softly. Hinata let go of his hands, "A-a-all I-I-I e-ever w-w-wanted w-was to h-help you…" She stood up and left the room.

Great. He just snapped at his cousin because he couldn't take the emotions bottling up inside him the past few days. He knows she can break easily, he knows she wanted to help, he knows she was always there for him when he's sad. He knows.

Few hours later after what happened, Hinata didn't go outside her room. Hanabi didn't seem to care because she's busy updating her Facebook. Neji knows Hinata needed some time so he decided to leave her alone. Lying down on his warm, soft bed, he saw a picture of Tenten with words of "I love you always…" He sighed, he tipped the photo over. He missed Tenten already.

"_It's b-been t-t-three y-years ever since we s-saw each other…I thought you gave up on me and I gave up on you. I don't even know if I love you like that anymore."_

"_Neji, even if I don't love you like that, you will always be precious to me. Besides, I have a new boyfriend, now. It's Lee…we just started dating for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry, Neji. I guess we were never made for each other."_

"_I'm really sorry, Neji."_

Neji's heart clenched as those hurtful statements repeated inside his mind over and over again. He wished Tenten hadn't said those but instead say the words he needed from her.

At dinner, Hiromi and Hiashi went out for a business meeting and told Neji to be in charge of the house for a week. Everyone was quietly eating their own dinner until, "Okay, what's wrong with you, guys? It's not usual for you all to shut up and eat. I know something's definitely wrong." Hanabi finally broke the silence. But neither said a thing. Hanabi tried again a few times and gave up.

At school, Neji and Hinata avoided each other for the meantime. It was one of the worst days in his life, fangirls always go to him and ask him inappropriate questions. When they were still dating, Tenten would flip them off and hug him to protect him. But where's the hugging and the flipping? It was missing, too.

"Back off, you little bitches. Can't you leave Neji alone!" Alas, Tenten came to his rescue. Except, she didn't hug and didn't even bother to flip them off.

"Are you okay, Neji?" Tenten asked softly. She was on her weak position and Neji wanted to hug her and cherish the moment right now and then.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." Neji smiled a bit and Tenten blushed. At least he had been able to make her blush. There was an awkward silence between them…until Lee interrupted them with his loud voice.

"Ahhh, Tenten-chan! You know this youthful classmate of ours?" Lee cried aloud with all his might. He wrapped his arms between them. Neji's jealousy went up. This was her boyfriend? How annoying. He expected him to be an average guy. But… he looks so weird. He had those huge googly eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Ah, eheheh, sorry, Neji. My boyfriend can be silly sometimes." She giggled as she hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. Finally, Neji's jealousy got the best of him.

"You don't have to show it in front of me." He gritted his teeth. He almost ripped off Lee's arm and moved to another lunch table, leaving the two to themselves. Tenten looked sad when he left. Apparently, Hinata saw the whole thing. Tenten looked for Hinata and walked towards her, leaving Lee alone.

"Hinata, what's wrong with Neji? Why is he acting strange?" She asked sadly. Hinata's anger boiled up. Even her cheeks turned red with anger. How could she?

"Tenten-san, y-you should k-know by n-now that N-Neji-nii loves y-you and is j-jealous b-b-because you k-kissed him in front of h-him. If I-I were y-you, you s-shouldn't have d-done t-that." Hinata retorted softly and proceeded to chew on her plain strawberry jam sandwich. She felt mad because Tenten forgotten all about him. After finishing her lunch, she closed her lunchbox and left her all alone there, just like Neji had done.

At the end of the school, Neji walked to the park and saw a beautiful sunset. It reminded him of Tenten, he was mad and jealous after what happened. Mad because Tenten kissed him and jealous because the man she kissed wasn't him. Even if they weren't going out anymore, he wished Tenten was here and sat next to him. Surely, this would make him happy for the rest of his life and one of the memories he would never want to forget. But she wasn't there.

He watched the sunset going down and felt someone sat down next to him. He hoped it was Tenten but it was Hinata nonetheless.

"Hinata, I'm sorry about yesterday." He apologized, not looking at her in the eye. He was just looking at the beautiful scene right in front of him.

"A-apology accepted, N-Neji-nii." Hinata smiled, she too, look at the sunset right before her.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I wished I could've watched it with Tenten." Neji sighed.

"Maybe someday…" Hinata wanted to frown so badly but faked a smile and continued to cheer him up.

Neji smiled, but was a bit bothered it wasn't Tenten beside him, but his cousin who wants to see people important to her be happy. Neji pretended Hinata was Tenten and didn't realize he put his hand at the top hers. Hinata saw this and didn't mind it.

Hinata was glad Neji has gotten a little better but he still has yet to get over her. It may take months or even years to do so. But for now, she was glad for Neji. She began to cook meat loaf for dinner while Hanabi went to the kitchen, still wearing her uniform.

"Oh, H-hey there, H-Hanabi." Hinata smiled when she noticed her presence. Hanabi looked at her polished nails and looked back at her in a sassy way. She prepared the meatloaf on the table and began to prepare plates at the sides.

"Neji! Dinner's ready! If you don't come down here, I'll burn your hair!" Hanabi shouted for Hinata since they both know, Hinata can't shout unless it's really important. The last time she shouted was when she was five for some reason you don't want to know. Soon enough, Neji came downstairs and rushed to the kitchen.

"I'm on my period today. So I can bitch whenever I want!" Hanabi said warily and sat down. She grabbed some sliced meatloaves and rice and began to eat them mannerly. Neji and Hinata heard about mood swings on periods, they both grew terrified whenever she had periods and there was one thing for sure. Never. Mess. With. Bitchy Hanabi.

"So, w-what happened t-to s-school today, Hanabi?" Hinata asked curiously, as she was surprisingly the first one to finish her dinner.

"Just usual. I had to finish some projects today with my classmates. I have to buy most of the requirements. You?" Hanabi bitched angrily. You can obviously tell she was pissed off by looking at her flawless face.

Hinata kept quite. She didn't want to talk about it and regretted that she brought it up. She, then realized Hanabi was waiting for her answer, which she was not interested, "N-nothing m-much."

"Neji-nii. You eat like a snail. Seriously, what's gotten in to you? Did you and Tenten break up?" Neji almost choked. Hanabi's lip twitched upward. So it was. Hinata sighed, why did Hanabi have to say that when Neji was about just getting started to move on?

"You had to say that, you little brat?" Neji replied, almost angry. But this time, he'll try not to get his emotions get the best of him, but something unexpected happened. "Maybe one day, you'll understand." He chuckled. Hinata sighed in relief.

"Oh, I'm just going to play their little hearts…that's all." Hanabi smirked, stretching her expensive lip gloss. Neji spluttered water from his mouth in the table. Hanabi howled in laughter.

"H-Hanabi, h-how could y-you?" Hinata spoke disappointedly.

"You would know, Hinata. Most boys are all the same. They love to play little hearts of girls like me. Well, two can play at this game!" Hanabi said happily. She got up and was about to leave, "Just kidding. By the way, your expression was priceless, Neji-nii." She smirked in self satisfaction and left.

Hinata giggled a bit. After Neji was done eating, Hinata washed the dishes and gave the leftovers to the stray animals outside. Some stray dogs would come by and eat. Some even became one of her friends.

Hinata finished and began to her room to start her homework.

Sorry if it's short, I'm working on a fanfic, ItaOC for my friend. It's kinda mary-sueish but want me to upload it? Just say so. I might. XD Oh, the story is going to be long but I'll try to make it interesting. Sasuke and Hinata will meet soon, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3 The Dream Date

School came soon the next day and Hinata seems to be in an unusual happy mood. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. She still had one more hour to prepare for school, her lip twitched into a smile. She stood up and took a bath. When she was done, she was the first one to prepare breakfast and was already finished for school. Neji was still brushing his teeth and Hanabi was still brushing her hair.

"What made you prepare so early?" Neji asked curiously.

"I-I don't k-know, I-I'm just having t-this unusual happy m-moods." She giggled and soon Neji joined in for a few seconds.

"I'm not. Some of my classmates unfollowed me on Tumblr because I stated my opinions or disagreements." Hanabi said gruffly and finished brushing her hair.

They walked on their way to the school while their ears heard cars beeping, children laughing and birds chirping after they went inside the school gates, the three separated to go to their classes.

Hinata listened to their teacher carefully so she would make pointers for school later and she might study if there are exams or tests. Then she felt a paper hitting her head. She looked down at her desk to see the crumpled paper. Curiously, she opened it.

_You're next, Hyuuga. And I want to be your date. – Sasuke._

The handwriting was neat and beautiful for a guy like him. She grabbed her ballpen and scribbled on the paper. Instead of crumpling it, she folded it two times and gave it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was the school's player. He loved to play little girl's hearts. Different or not, his ex-girlfriends knew this and was upset but they were still after him. But Hinata never knew this and she never had a boyfriend before. Why would he go out with a hopeless romantic girl like her? But she never knew him so she wouldn't date him.

Sasuke opened the paper and read it.

_I would but I don't know you. – Hinata._

He scribbled with his 0.3 sign pen and passed it to her.

_That's why it's called a date. To get to know each other. – Sasuke_

Hinata looked at the paper and laughed at her silliness. How silly of her. How could she forget about that. She scribbled furiously.

The bell rang and the last time she did was pass him the note.

_Sure. A date. – Hinata._

He smirked at her response. He knew how to play girls in just the right ways. He knew all of the right words to say to make girls blush and the right moves to make the girl swoon. After all who could resist his irresistible charm?

Every girls knew that he was a player, yet they were still after him. He was a heartthrob at first and heartbreaker at last.

This is Sasuke they were talking about. He has a flawless, smooth skin, gorgeous black eyes and his spiky yet soft hair. But now, his next target was innocent Hinata who was clueless what was going on.

Later that night, Sasuke told her to wear a formal dress because he was taking her to an Italian restaurant to which she finds romantic. She never knew he was romantic and he was just faking it.

Hinata swayed her beautiful lavender dress as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hanabi sure does have a weird sense of fashion. She thought inwardly. The date starts at nine sharp and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"H-Hanabi, how d-do I look?" I asked her while she was still in thought.

"Not bad. But you need a little make up though." Hanabi left the room and came back with a make up kit. Then she worked on Hinata's face. She tied her hair and put some clips on necessary parts and sprayed her hair with a hairspray to keep her hair in place.

"I'm finished! You looked so pretty, Hinata-nee!" Hanabi gushed as she made hand gestures, trying to tell her to look at the mirror. Hinata went in front of her mirror with closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the reflection in front of her. The soft, wavy tresses and lightly swept bangs on the sides of her face and the locks are just wavy enough to create a natural look that looks very beautiful and alluring. She found it unbelievable. She can never be as beautiful as that girl in the mirror. She pinched herself so many times and realized she wasn't dreaming at all but she still had a feeling this was just a dream. She spoke in a disbelieving tone, "Hanabi, who is that girl in front of the mirror?"

"That's you, who else would it be?" Hanabi giggled and felt proud of her good taste.

"But s-she c-can't b-be me! She's t-too beautiful!" She protested then their doorbell rang. Hinata put on her matching lavender heels while Hanabi answered the door to reveal Sasuke standing.

"Whoah…" Hanabi's jaw dropped and her eyes were wide as dinner plates. She looked back at the stairs, "Hurry up, you slowpoke!"

Since Hanabi wasn't a patient person, she tried to walk fast as possible when she almost made it to the door, she tripped on her heels. Luckily, Sasuke caught her. Hanabi squealed in delight. She pushed them out and slammed the door.

"I-I'm s-sorry about my s-sister, she acts l-like that s-sometimes." She apologized nervously while Sasuke was still shocked at what she's wearing. She was one of the rare species in the world that can never be found.

"I never knew angels like you could fly so low." He said, faking.

"T-thank you!" She smiled, feeling complimented. Most of his dates would say, "I know! It took me hours but it was worth it."

He opened the car door for her on the shot gun seat like a gentleman he is. He closed the door and he went to the driver seat and started the engine. He noticed that she was nervous.

"Relax, I drive steady and slow." He said, while driving the car. Hinata relaxed a bit and looked at the window. The stars were so beautiful and shining. Not too shiny like the sun but shiny enough to admire and see.

Sasuke turned on the music and the song, Solo.

See girl we used to be a team  
Runnin the streets (yeah)  
We was living out our dream (ohh)  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in two  
Oh we was burning up the block(yeah)  
And everybody know when we step in the spot(ohh)  
See, we was like the dynamic duo  
Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked him.

"Hn?" His eyes were focused on the road, never looking at her.

"Do you have an ex-girlfriend?" Hinata asked him once more.

"Yes." So that's why he turned on this song, because they broke up. Just like Neji and Tenten.

"I understand…" she said sadly.

"Hn?"

"You turned on this music because of your break up, huh?" she continued.

"No." He almost chuckled and she didn't notice that.

Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where nowhere to get home

And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

"I think I like this song." She said, while she mentally bobs her head up and down following the beat.

"Same here." He agreed.

Cuz I was so high  
And now im so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

You was the beat on to my top line,  
Put us together  
And you'd have to hit rewind  
See, you give me a purpose  
Now I'm getting nervous  
That my heart will never sing again  
Oh, when we was runnin up the airways,  
They knew us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold  
Never thought that you'd go but you did ya, ya you did.

Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where nowhere to get home

And I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high  
And now im so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone, solo  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O  
(no no no)  
I don't wanna walk S-O-L-O

"Oo uh oh,oh uh oh,  
Oo uh oh oh oh uh oh,"

I don't wanna walk((S-O-L-O))

And I don't wanna go,go  
I don't wanna go, go  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't wanna it no, no  
I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high  
And now im so low  
And I don't wanna walk around alone,(Solo)  
Said I don't want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

The song ended just in time for us to go out to the Italian Restaurant. He offered his arm like a gentleman and she accepted it, grabbing his arm gently.

They sat on a seat where the window was near. She looked up to the window and saw billions of stars.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" The waiter asked, his mustache was sharp and small and his eyes were partly closed. Hinata looked in the menu, "1 spaghetti and 1 iced tea, please."

"What about you, sir?" He looked at Sasuke who looked at the menu as well, "Same order."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." They chorused. The waiter left to the kitchen.

"So…tell me about yourself, beautiful." He said softly, making his face as romantic, cute and caring as possible and it made Hinata blush.

"I-I…I'm H-H-Hinata. I-I'm s-s-s-s…" she stammered and Sasuke was curious because she kept stammering, he tried his best not to retort. Was she sexually active? Sexually hungry? Sexy, he knows because she looked so beautiful in that dress.

"sixteen. My f-favorite colors are b-blue and l-lavender and…and… I like flowers and reading romance n-novels. What about you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm seventeen years old; my favorite colors are dark blue and red. I like girls like you. So beautiful and angelic." He introduced, she bit her lip, ruining her lip gloss and she blushed harder. _He's so romantic and a gentleman, I think I have a crush on him on our first date._ She thought dreamily. Yes, Hinata's dream guy should be romantic, a gentleman, and her prince charming.

Sasuke was flirting with Hinata and she didn't flirt back…well, maybe a little.

The waiter came back with the food they ordered, they both ate spaghetti that tasted just like heaven. Hinata wanted to gobble down the food but she had manners. She was disciplined to have manners and same goes with Sasuke. They were finished simultaneously and cleaned their lips using a napkin to get rid of some sauce.

Hinata reached for her wallet to pay the bill when he stopped her hand.

"Sorry, angel. I can't let you do that because that's my job." He smirked and paid the bill. She blushed, the food costs about a hundred dollars! She felt like her pride was shattered and felt like she was being rude.

"T-thank y-you." She thanked him shyly.

"No problem." He said kindly and they both exited the restaurant. He opened the door for her and she went inside. He closed the car and he went to the driver's seat. The two drove off.

Once they reached to her house. They both opened the door by their own. They both walked towards the front door, unknown to them, Hanabi was watching through the window.

"T-thank y-you for t-the date. I r-really appreciate it." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah, someone as wonderful as you deserves it." He said and with that, he kissed her…on the lips. Her eyes widened _my…first kiss._ At first, she reacted to the touch and kissed him back weakly. He pulled away and she was secretly disappointed.

"So…want to have a date next time? Whenever you're free." He smiled, but she failed to realize it was a fake and took it as a real one.

"S-sure." She answered and hugged him, her soft chest pressed on him. Sasuke sensed this and hugged her back, secretly disgusted that she was acting like a slut, but Hinata didn't know that. After all, she was a naïve Hinata.

They waved each other goodbye, he drove off. Leaving her there with her face in a dream-like state. Her moments of thinking ruined when Hanabi slammed the door.

"So how was it? How was it?" Hanabi asked cheerfully.

"H-H-Hanabi! Y-you saw?" Hinata freaked out and Hanabi whistled. "H-Hanabi…s-seriously…"

"I heard you both got all lovey dovey, kissed and hugged." Hanabi smiled evilly. "So how was it?"

"It was so romantic…it's like a dream date I always wanted…" She sighed dreamily while Hanabi had to drag her inside the house.


End file.
